San Valentín junto a un Exorcista
by Dulcinea-DonQuijote03
Summary: Tykki Mikk detesta el día de San Valentín, al igual que el resto de su familia...pero algo le hará cambiar de parecer, ¿Tendrá que ver acaso con aquel exorcista?


**N/A: Este fanfic se lo había dedicado a alguien hace mucho tiempo atrás. Esvayde, este fanfic lo realice pensando en ti. Si no les gusta el Tykki x Lavi, POR FAVOR, NO LEAN. Gracias**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, por desgracia.**

Un día aburrido, una fecha absurda y un mes demasiado tranquilo para su sádico gusto; ¿Por qué siempre en el mismo mes del año tenían que quedarse tranquilos sin hacer nada? ¿Acaso el Conde no se daba cuenta que ESE tipo de fechas era el momento perfecto para atacar? Tal vez si se daba cuenta, pero solamente lo dejaba pasar como si nada; acción que por cierto...cabreaba a varios de los miembros de la familia.

A pesar de que a Tykki no le importara en absoluto lo que el Conde Milenario pensara y/u hiciera, esta vez, si se sentía algo fastidiado, no por el hecho que fuera una fecha un tanto cursi o estúpida -_**según decían los Noé**_-, sino mas bien, por el hecho de que no tenia permitido salir a _divertirse_ con los exorcistas, y en ese momento, era lo que más deseaba. Matar, su instinto pedía a gritos por ver o sentir la sangre de alguien correr por sus manos mientras este podría sonreír de manera bastante perversa y poco humana.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza ante aquellos pensamientos; no podía, ni debía hacerlo de todas formas, así que nada sacaba con calentarse la cabeza imaginándose luchando contra alguno de los exorcistas. Torció los labios en un gesto de disgusto al mismo tiempo que soltaba un largo suspiro lleno de fastidio. Tendría que buscar algo más que hacer, lo estuvo pensando por varios segundos, después de todo, ¿Qué se supone que haría si dejaba el Arca? Las únicas opciones que tenia eran; ir con sus amigos, los cuales le estarían esperando para volver a trabajar en las minas junto a él, o simplemente...dar un paseo por toda la cuidad, como el vagabundo que solía ser.

Una sonrisa divertida se formo en sus labios al pensar lo ultimo; si, eso haría, a fin de cuentas, nada afectaría que él saliera a dar una vuelta por allí, ¿verdad?

Sin si quiera titubear se dispuso a salir del Arca por una de las tantas _puertas_ que había en ese lugar. En el momento que pudo notar que ya se encontraba en la cuidad, observo a su alrededor con una expresión despreocupada e hizo que el color de su piel volviera a ser blanca, aunque este se encontraba vestido con el traje elegante que usaba cuando tenía su apariencia de Noé. Se puso su sombrero de copa y sin más, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno, solo dejo que sus pies le guiaran hacia cualquier lugar.

Y estuvo así por varios minutos, caminando sin alguna dirección fija a la cual ir, observaba con desinterés algunas tiendas que habían por allí viendo si podía encontrar algo interesante, mas nada llamaba su atención ya que lo único que era capaz de ver, era que el lugar en el cual él se encontraba paseando, habían tiendas de regalos _cursis_; vendían rosas, chocolates, peluches, perfumes y todo ese tipo de cosas.

Frunció levemente el ceño sin poder evitarlo, y poso sus orbes marrones hacia el frente, no había nada de interés, así que de su bolsillo saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos y tomo uno de estos, posándolo entre sus labios aún un tanto fastidiado. Como odiaba ese día, le parecía tan ridículo y sin gracia alguna, maldecía mentalmente al gran genio que se le ocurrió aquella absurda idea del día de los enamorados.

Encendió el cigarrillo y en seguida inhalo un poco de aquel humo gris, para segundos después exhalarlo con tranquilidad, sus pies seguían su mismo movimiento, aún caminaba sin rumbo alguno y mantenía la vista posada hacia el frente; ignorando completamente su alrededor. Olvidándose por un segundo cual era la _verdadera_razón por la cual había salido del Arca.

Por otro lado, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba el Noé del Placer, podía verse a un cierto pelirrojo acompañado de un albino de orbes plateados, ambos habían salido de la Orden por su cuenta, ya que el Bookman Jr. había tenido la gran idea de salir a tomar aire fresco puesto que notaba a Allen demasiado estresado, según él.

-¡Oh! ¡Mira Allen!-dijo animadamente el ojiverde enseñándole a su compañero un peluche de un conejo blanco que tenía un corazón en sus manos; en el cual decía la palabra escrita en letra cursiva un _**"te amo"**_

-Es muy lindo, Lavi-respondió el británico sonriéndole con algo de nerviosismo mientras una gotita iba cayendo por su cien.

-¿A que si?-comento dejando el conejo en su lugar, para luego ir a ver las demás tiendas como si fuera un niño pequeño todo entusiasmado.

-Etto...¿Lavi?-pregunto el peliblanco aún observándole con aquella gota en su cien.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto sin si quiera darle la cara, ya que se encontraba muy ocupado viendo las hermosas rosas rojas que habían llamado su atención.

-¿No crees que Bookman luego te regañara por esto?-pregunto acercándose a su compañero viéndole con algo de curiosidad.

-Ese Jiji me regaña por cualquier cosa...-dijo como si nada con una de sus típicas sonrisas- Ya estoy acostumbrado-comento soltando una risa divertida, relajando un poco al Walker.

-Souka-respondió soltando una risa también, mientras le sonreía y luego poso su mirada sobre una caja de chocolates que había capturado su atención.

-¿Qué miras?-pregunto algo con curiosidad el pelirrojo tratando de buscar con su mirada lo que el menor estaba observando-¡Ah! Con que es eso...-dijo en tono picaron con una sonrisa maliciosa, exaltando un poco al pobre de Allen-¿Así que piensas comprarle eso a Yuu?-pregunto como si fuera lo más común que hubiera dicho.

-¡¿Eh?!-dijo observándole con un fuerte tono carmín en sus mejillas sudando frio-¡¿Cómo-

-A mi no me engañas, Allen-dijo sonriéndole ampliamente- Se muy bien que tu gustas de Yuu, y por supuesto...él también de ti, solo que el muy Bakka es muy orgulloso como para decírtelo-comento dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda al menor, quien se había quedado como estatua por las palabras de su compañero.

-Lavi...-susurro viéndole fijamente a los ojos.

-No te preocupes, no le diré nada a nadie-dijo alegremente alejándose un poco del otro- Iré a ver unos libros por allí, así que avísale al Panda que me tardaré un poco en volver, ¿nee?

-Está bien-respondió no muy convencido.

-¡Nos vemos luego!-dijo animadamente para luego salir corriendo en dirección a una Biblioteca que quedaba no muy lejos de allí, observo por sobre su hombro, y cuando ya no fue capaz de ver a Allen se detuvo unos segundos con la mirada escondida en el flequillo.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños al mismo tiempo que se mordía suavemente el labio inferior, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué últimamente se sentía tan..._solo_? ¿Quizás sería por la razón de ser una fecha _especial_ y el hecho de no tener con quien celebrarlo? Si, probablemente era eso... se encogió de hombros y volvió a alzar la vista hacia el frente, en su orbe esmeralda podía notarse un brillo de tristeza.

Soltó un largo suspiro con una débil sonrisa en el rostro, ¿por qué se calentaba tanto la cabeza? Después de todo, el sería el siguiente Bookman...no tiene derecho a tener un corazón, y por lo tanto...no tiene derecho a _amar a nadie_ tampoco. Frunció el ceño y sin más se fue en la dirección que había estado corriendo anteriormente, ya que era verdad que iría a una Biblioteca.

Por el lado de Tykki, este se había detenido repentinamente, como si algo en su interior le hubiera dicho que debía volver, que lo que estaba buscando se encontraba en la dirección contraria en la cual había estado caminando todo ese tiempo. Y sin dudar de sus _instintos_ se dio la media vuelta, comenzando a caminar ahora a paso rápido, observando con suma atención a su alrededor.

Estuvo caminando por varios segundos, observando a cada uno de los individuos que se cruzaban en su camino, deseando interiormente que tuviera la suerte de encontrarse con _aquella_ persona. De un momento a otro se detuvo secamente, y vio por sobre el hombro la Biblioteca que se encontraba no muy lejos de él. Afilo la mirada, mas no quito su vista de aquel sitio.

Una leve sonrisa un tanto perversa se formo en sus labios y se pudo notar un brillo lleno de lujuria en sus orbes marrones, soltó una leve risa perversa.

_"_**_Te encontré..._**_"_ pensó victorioso.

Sin embargo, dentro de aquel lugar, se encontraba Lavi en un pasillo solitario examinando con la mirada aquellos grandes estantes donde podían apreciarse montones de libros de todo tipo. En aquella zona no había mucha gente, ya que por ser el día de los enamorados, ¿Quién estaría paseándose por una Biblioteca?

Soltó un suave suspiro al mismo tiempo que guiaba una de sus manos hacia un libro que era de color azul marino, y lo quito de aquel lugar, comenzando a ojearlo sin mucho interés. Mientras que un par de ojos marrones le observaban atentamente desde lo lejos, esperando el momento perfecto para _atacar_.

El ojiverde seguía sin moverse de su posición, y había dejado de ojear las páginas de aquel libro; al parecer algo le había llamado la atención, ya que se veía muy concentrado leyendo el contenido de aquellas hojas.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solito, Parche-kun?-pregunto en un susurro con un tono peligroso logrando que su cálido aliento chocara contra el oído del menor, dejando a este casi helado al oír aquella voz.

Sintió como su cuerpo se tenso de sobre manera y su orbe esmeralda se abría de las sorpresa; la cual fue tanta que ni cuenta se dio de que había dejado caer ese libro que tenía hace pocos segundos en sus manos, y se dio la vuelta para verle de frente con una expresión mesclada de sorpresa y miedo.

Una sonrisa perversa pudo notarse en los finos labios del otro, quien no quitaba la vista de encima del exorcista y se acerco un poco más a Lavi, logrando que el pelirrojo se acorralara por su propia cuenta contra en estante y como acto reflejo busco su Inocencia, la cual no se encontraba en su sitio; cosa que puso nervioso al ojiverde, y obviamente...Tykki lo noto.

-¿Buscabas esto?-le mostro el pequeño martillo para luego arrojarlo lejos del alcance del Bookman Jr.- No vas a necesitarlo realmente...-dijo con voz seductora, dejando helado al otro.

-¡Aléjate!-grito para luego lanzarle un puñetazo en dirección a su rostro, aunque claro...el mayor fue capaz de esquivarlo, así que lo único que el ojiverde fue capaz de golpear fue el sombrero del Noé, el cual cayó en seguida al suelo y la sonrisa del Conde Mikk se volvió un tanto sádica.

Su piel se oscureció rápidamente al mismo tiempo que sus orbes se volvían de color dorado y los estigmas no se hicieron esperar en su frente; en un rápido movimiento atrapo ambas muñecas del menor con una sola mano apretándolas con fuerza para luego acercar un poco más su cuerpo hacia el del otro.

-¡Suéltame!-le grito en nueva cuenta tratando de no entrar en pánico, ya que ese Noé, era el más peligroso de todos, aún no olvidaba como había dejado casi muerto al pobre de Allen sin su brazo izquierdo.

-Hmph-fue la única respuesta que recibió de parte del moreno, quien guio en seguida sus labios hasta el cuello del pelirrojo empezando a morder suavemente esa zona, dejando algo contrariado al pobre exorcista.

-¿Qu-qué estás haciendo?-pregunto estremeciéndose levemente con un suave tono carmín en sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que cerraba su orbe esmeralda por unos segundos.

-Nada-respondió con voz cínica-Que no vaya a gustarte...-comento en un susurro soltando una risa perversa, que logro tensar más a Lavi.

-¡Serás...-dijo lanzando una patada, la cual atravesó el cuerpo del mayor; quien volvió a reír-¡Eso no es justo!-se quejo completamente rojo; tanto por la ira como por la vergüenza.

-Claro que lo es-dijo para enterrar con algo de brusquedad sus dientes en la suave piel del cuello del menor, quien soltó un pequeño gruñido.

-Ba-basta...-dijo intentando zafarse en vano del agarre del moreno, quien recorrió todo el cuello del ojiverde con su lengua para luego detenerse en un punto especifico comenzando a succionar, lamer y morder en ese mismo lugar-Ahh...-gimió muy apenas por el trato en su cuello, sin si quiera haberse dado cuenta, que el ojimiel le había dejado una más que notoria marca rojiza.

-Lo estas disfrutando...-susurro el moreno con una sonrisa en sus labios para luego hacer que su lengua juguetee con el arete del menor por unos segundos, logrando estremecerlo de nuevo.

-¡Claro que no!-dijo en seguida a lo cual Tykki guio su mano libre hacia la hombría del exorcista, comenzando a frotar suavemente su mano sobre esa zona; sacándole un ronco gemido al ojiverde, quien se mordió el labio inferior intentando acallar aquellos sonidos que deseaban salir de su boca.

El moreno sonrió de manera perversa para luego hacer que su mano atravesara el pantalón e la ropa interior, tocando más directamente el miembro de Lavi quien se tenso en nueva cuenta abriendo su ojo como plato ante aquel contacto en su zona intima.

-¿Qué demonios...-dijo con sorpresa- haces?-observo el rostro del Noé, quien le sonrió cínicamente como si no estuviera haciendo nada malo.

Y ignorando la pregunta del menor, empezó a juguetear con la punta del pene del pelirrojo apretando esa zona un poco o simplemente haciendo que su dedo pulgar se frotara constantemente en aquella delicada zona; que se humedeció a los pocos segundos, los orbes mieles del moreno no dejaban de examinar el rostro del ojiverde; quien a cada segundo que iba pasando se excitaba cada vez más, y por supuesto, el Conde Mikk también se estaba _emocionando_ con todo eso.

Tykki se relamió los labios al notar como aquel tono carmesí en las mejillas del Bookman Jr. Iba en aumento y sin más, unió sus labios con los del exorcista, dejando bastante sorprendido a Lavi, quien ahogo un gemido entre sus bocas al sentir como era masturbado rápidamente. La poca cordura que le quedaba, la mando a volar...ya que cerró su orbe esmeralda, correspondiendo al beso del Noé.

Por parte de este último, al sentir que era correspondido, no dudo en introducir su lengua en la cavidad del contrario, ya que el menor había separado un poco sus labios; dándole a entender al moreno, que le estaba cediendo el paso. Con su lengua recorrió toda la boca del exorcista, y cuando se topo con la lengua de este, froto la suya con la contraria; logrando que tuvieran una apasionada danza con sus lenguas.

Cuando el aire les hizo falta, se separo con lentitud viendo fijamente a aquel orbe esmeralda que brillaba con deseo contenido, sonrió con perversión para de un rápido movimiento soltarle las muñecas al mismo tiempo que hacía que el ojiverde le diera la espalda y comenzó a bajarle el pantalón junto con su ropa interior. Por parte de Lavi, este le observo por sobre el hombro sin poder evitar su sorpresa, aunque ya sabía muy bien que era lo que vendría ahora.

El Conde Mikk se desabrocho con tranquilidad el pantalón, e introdujo una mano dentro de este mismo, para dejar su miembro erguido libre y poso ambas manos en la cintura del menor apegándose un poco a este rozando de manera torturante su hombría en la entrada del Bookman Jr.

-¿Tienes miedo?-pregunto sensualmente al oído del pelirrojo, este negó-¿Estas nervioso?-pregunto en nueva cuenta al sentir como el cuerpo del exorcista temblaba ligeramente.

-¿Tú qué crees?-dijo en un susurro viéndole de reojo arqueando la espalda baja al sentir como iba a entrar, ya que sentía como la punta del pene del otro, se movía suavemente hacia delante; buscando entrar en él.

-No tienes que tensarte, relájate-le susurro al oído- de otro modo, va a dolerte...-lamió toda la oreja del pelirrojo mientras acariciaba con una de sus manos el pecho del chico, atravesando la ropa para jugar con uno de sus botones de carne.

-Ahh...-gimió sonrojándose más al mismo tiempo que volvía a cerrar su orbe esmeralda, y soltaba un largo suspiro, tratando de calmarse y relajarse.

-Aquí voy...-aviso y comenzó a empujar su miembro hacia el interior del exorcista, quien no pudo evitar tensarse un poco y contrajo su entrada, apretando el glande del moreno, quien soltó un ronco gemido cerca de la oreja del pelirrojo.

Se mordió con brusquedad el labio inferior, tratando de no soltar un sonoro gemido, era verdad que le estaba doliendo...pero aparte de eso, se sentía tan bien. Tykki por otro lado, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y mordió juguetonamente la nuca del ojiverde, haciéndolo estremecer y soltar un suave gemido.

Una vez que estuvo completamente dentro de Lavi, espero a que este se acostumbrara a la invasión, quien no se tardo mucho, ya que empezó a mover muy apenas sus caderas hacia delante y atrás, buscando que el moreno le penetrara. Este sin dudarlo en seguida comenzó a embestirle de manera profunda e un tanto rápida, no se haría de rogar, ya que había esperado demasiado para ese momento.

-¡Ahh! Tykki...-gimió apoyándose con ambas manos en el estante con la cabeza agachada, con una clara expresión de placer en su rostro y una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-Que estrecho eres...-dijo con voz ronca el moreno tomándole con fuerza de la cintura para luego lamer la nuca del Bookman Jr. Y después morder esa misma zona.

Los gemidos del pelirrojo se iban haciendo cada vez más sonoros, cuando el ojimiel aumentaba a cada segundo que iba pasando la velocidad y profundidad de sus embestidas, hasta tal punto...que se había vuelto frenético.

-¡Ahh! ¡Más rá-rápido! ¡Ngh!-pedía entre gemidos Lavi moviendo a la misma velocidad sus caderas, buscando más profundidad en las penetraciones.

Tykki sonreía encantado, le gustaba ver al menor en aquel estado, y aumento lo más que pudo la velocidad de sus embestidas haciendo delirar al pelirrojo de tanto placer.

-¡No pares!-gimió sonoramente levantando el rostro, podía verse un hilillo de saliva resbalar de sus labios-¡Sigue! ¡Ahh!

-Lavi...-le llamo con voz ronca y excitada tomándole con una mano del mentón para girarle un poco el rostro y besarle de forma apasionada e algo salvaje.

El pelirrojo correspondió gustosamente al beso de la misma manera y luego de unos segundos lo rompió un tanto brusco.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Ya no puedo...-sintió como un fuerte escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo de forma bastante torturante mientras cerraba su orbe con fuerza.

El Conde Mikk sintió como el cuerpo del exorcista se contraía de forma deliciosa y se mordió un tanto brusco el labio inferior dándole sus últimas fuertes y profundas embestidas al menor al mismo tiempo que le masturbaba a la misma velocidad de la penetración.

-¡Ahh!-un fuerte gemido salió de los labios del ojiverde al tiempo que se corría en la mano del moreno, mientras que este ultimo lo hacía en el interior del pelirrojo con un ronco y sensual gemido.

-No ha estado nada mal...-susurro el ojimiel soltando el miembro del Bookman Jr. Al mismo tiempo que retiraba con lentitud su hombría del interior del otro- aunque me sorprende que nadie viniera a ver porque tanto alboroto-comento un tanto divertido mientras guardaba su miembro y se abrochaba el pantalón.

Observo el guante que estaba todo manchado y lo lamió lentamente limpiándolo un poco aunque sea. Luego poso su mirada sobre el exorcista, quien se había acomodado las ropas pero se encontraba sentado en el suelo con la respiración aún un poco agitada y con la mirada posada en el suelo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto observándole fijamente con una expresión seria.

-¿Es necesario que te lo diga?-dijo con aire despreocupado al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a el otro y se ponía a su altura, viéndole con una mirada penetrante.

-Sí, porque...-se quedo callado unos segundos sin dejar de verle- no te entiendo...

-Es normal, nadie me entiende...-dice sonriéndole ampliamente para luego acercar su rostro hasta el del exorcista rozando muy apenas sus labios- ni si quiera yo mismo me entiendo...-susurra entre cerrando un poco sus ojos.

Se quedaron ambos en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que el mayor decidió romperlo con un:

-Te amo, Lavi...-dijo casi sobre los labios del pelirrojo.

-Tykki...-fue lo único que salió de los labios del Bookman Jr. Para después ser él, quien volvió a unir sus labios con los del moreno, al mismo tiempo que le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos, atrayéndolo más a él.

El Conde Mikk correspondió sin si quiera dudarlo tomándole de la cintura.

Al parecer...después de todo, el día de San Valentín no era tan malo como _**ellos**_ decían.

**N/A: Me encanta esta pareja 3 espero que lo hayan disfrutado~**


End file.
